


A Family Secret (#140 Generations)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [98]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has someone else's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Secret (#140 Generations)

Ian had a secret. He had many secrets, some his, many his country's. He had so many he'd learned to ignore the way they wormed through his soul.

But sometimes a secret was gleaming and begging to be told.

He hadn't meant to learn this secret, he was simply being polite giving Robin the cup of coffee. She turned green. Ian had always heard the term but it was the first time he'd seen someone actually turn that color.

He followed her sprint and had a working theory by the time Robin hit the ladies room.

Another generation of Eppes.


End file.
